


Deity AU Drabbles

by neepynoodles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Public Humiliation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/neepynoodles
Summary: just some drabbles from my deity au that i wrote a while ago, mostly akuxigsai or xigsai, mostly nsfw





	1. XigSai

Saix inhaled sharply, his arms tightly wrapped around Xigbar’s shoulders as the other deity slowly pushed his cock into him. He leaned his head back against the wall behind him, blue hair cascading down his bare shoulders as he moaned. 

“Please, Xigbar,” He breathed, “Move.” 

Xigbar placed a gentle kiss to Saix’s collarbone and hummed, “Gladly, sweetheart.” 

He smirked up at him as he began to fuck him slow and deep, drawing out every thrust as long as he could, much to Saix’s frustration. The moon deity growled, his eyes glowing golden as Xigbar’s powers held him still and made him unable to forcefully quicken their pace himself. 

“You are infuriating.” 

Xigbar laughed and leaned forward to bite up along Saix’s jaw until he reached his ear. 

“And yet you’re still here.” 

Saix opened his mouth to argue but quickly realised that this was one conversation he wasn’t going to win. So he won in a way only he could win against Xigbar. 

“Because I love you.” 

Xigbar choked on his next breath, his remaining eye going wide as he stared back up at Saix’s smug smile, his hips already snapping forward faster than before. His hands ran up and down the moon deity’s chest as he bent forward again, this time to place a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. 

\--

Later, as the two came down from their highs in each others arms, Xigbar pressed a kiss to Saix’s forehead and smiled at him with no hint of his usual roughness. 

“I love you too, my moon.” 

Saix smiled back. 

“I know.” 


	2. AkuXigSai - public humiliation

There’s tears rolling down his cheeks from the overstimulation and humiliation as Axel forces his legs to spread in front of everyone else. Xigbar closes his eyes and turns his head away but he feels Saix’s hand grip his chin and angle his head down to watch as Axel’s heated fingers toy with his clit again and then spreads apart the swollen, flushed folds of his cunt. Cum oozes out of him steadily, a mixture of Axel’s and Saix’s. And then Axel and Saix are lifting him up and forcing him down onto the Sun’s huge, burning cock again and Xigbar’s mind goes blank. He doesn’t give a shit anymore that literally everyone else is watching him get his mind fucked out of him, he doesn’t give a shit that he’s still crying and sobbing and he’s bare and open for everyone to see. There’s nothing that exists in this moment except the painful stretch of his cunt around his lover’s cock and he’s forced to watch it enter him, knowing how desperate he must look to everyone else. But he doesn’t give a single fuck because Axel is fucking up into him hard and fast and so, so deep and he can feel it all so well and he glances up to see everyone looking at him like the used slut he is but he feels so loved and wanted and it’s all he’s ever needed for so long and he’s already close again. And Axel just. Doesn’t. Stop. It’s so fast and almost painful but that just adds to the pleasure he feels. And then Saix is whispering soothing words in his ear and he hears those three words that sends him screaming, hurtling towards what must be his 10th orgasm. 

“Good boy, Xigbar.” 


	3. AkuXigSai - gangbang

His knees ached. His jaw ached. His ass stung. Saix doesn’t give a shit, he’s covered in cum, it drips off of him like the finest of silks. He pauses to take a breath before yet another cock is forced into his mouth and he chokes out a moan. 

He can’t even tell whose it is anymore, not that he ever really cared, as long as his mouth is being filled and his throat is being torn apart, he’s content. The desire that burns within him is sated temporarily. He shifts his thighs and whimpers immediately as he feels the wetness of his own cunt. He’s not given the chance to touch himself as his hands are forced around two more cocks. He strokes them eagerly as he bobs his head, eyes closed. He wants them to cum all over his body from his touch alone but he wants to choke on them too. He needs to taste them. 

There’s a groan that’s distantly familiar to him but then the cock in his mouth is pulling out and his mind goes blank. Saix opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, and he waits. He whimpers as the first drops hit his tongue, at the feeling of ropes of cum landing across his face, he lives for it. 

They’re all close, it’s been going on for so long that it only takes a few more strokes from his skilled hands to have the two other cocks cumming all over his back. Saix bends down on all fours for them, deliberately shaking his ass from side to side for his two more intimate lovers that he knows are watching. He’s ready to collapse from exhaustion but they haven’t even reached the main event yet. 

He’s rewarded for his patience by a gentle kiss from lips he recognises. His Stars kisses him so sweetly, so deeply, he doesn’t enjoy being rough no matter how much Saix insists he likes it. It’s not what Saix wants, but perhaps it’s exactly what he needs. He can feel his Sun’s hands on his hips, guiding his movements. 

“Let us reward you now, my love.” His Stars whispers against his lips. 

His Stars slides beneath him and Saix whimpers as he straddles his hips, ready, waiting for the command. His Sun positions himself at his rear and together the two of them push into him. Saix cries out and his glow intensifies. This, he thinks, this is what he loves. This is nothing like being used. 

He can feel the emotions of his true lovers and he moans and moans until his voice gives out. He’s still covered in cum and sweat and tears and ichor, but his Stars and his Sun have their hands on him and their cocks buried deep inside his holes and their thrusts are relentless and Saix feels himself just  _ fall apart _ . 

He’s so  _ close _ and there’s his Sun’s fangs sinking into him and his Stars’ fingers are on his clit and it’s all just so much, too much and he’s falling, falling, falling over the edge. But they’re there to catch him and they fall with him, filling him up to the brim. He can already feel it, can imagine it seeping out of him and dripping down his thighs. He can see himself the way the others must, a desperate whore to be used and toyed with. 

But he knows he’s more. His Stars and Sun hold him close to their bodies and he knows he the divine Moon and he is loved. 


End file.
